His Sea Green Eyes
by LJOhello
Summary: Delilah worked at Starbucks. Excitement was rare. One day though, she finds herself staring into the eyes of a curly haired boy. From that moment, they were inseparable. Harry Styles from One Direction.
1. His Sea Green Eyes

(Deliliah POV)

I was looking down as I greeted my first customer of the day.

"Good morning, welcome to Starbucks. Are you ready to order?"  
I looked up to see who I would be serving. The next thing I knew the person in front of me coughed and a grin appeared on their face. I had gotten lost in the sea green eyes that had been staring into mine. I blinked and straightened up.

"Oh sorry, w-what would you like?"

"Could I get a latte please? Oh, and your number." He grinned more at that and introduced himself.

"Yeah, I think I can help you with that." I said, blushing.

As I got his latte, I could feel his eyes burning into the back of me. I turned to give him his order, my dark brown hair swishing around my shoulders. He took the cup as he handed me his phone. I typed in my number.

He looked at the screen, taking in what I had put in.

"Delilah Lewis, huh? That's a really pretty name. It goes well with your pretty face." He smiled, staring into my eyes.

"Well thank you, I hope you have a nice day." I laughed. He was such a flirt!

"I will. I hope you do too. I'll text you tonight, Miss Lewis" With that, he smiled a crooked smile and walked out.

I continued serving customers, but the rest of the day I couldn't help but think of the text I would be getting at the end of the day from Harry Styles.

(Harry POV)

I was really tired after filming all day. I decided I would get the usual latte that I get everyday. We were on the other side of town, so I went on a mission to find the nearest Starbucks. I searched for a few minutes until I found it. It wasn't that hard. Starbucks had been getting more popular, and they were popping up all over the place. I walked inside, I saw that they were just about to close, and went to place my order. As I reached the counter I saw possibly the prettiest girl I have seen in my life. She had dark brown hair that fell over her shoulders, and a gorgeous tan. She was looking down when she greeted me. She asked me what I wanted to get. When she looked up, I got lost in her eyes. They were a caramel brown. I remembered where I was and cleared my throat. I grinned as I saw her gazing into my eyes.

"Could I get a latte please. Oh, and your number." I was feeling rather confident and cheeky. Nothing out of the ordinary then!

"Yeah, I think I can help you with that." She seemed nervous; she was blushing. Man, she was cute!

I watched her as she made my order. She did it with ease. She was confident on what she was doing, and I knew right then that I wanted to get to know her more. She handed me the cup, and I handed her my phone. She quickly typed her details in. I looked at what she had put in.

I smiled. Her name was Delilah Lewis. I thought it was a pretty name, so I told her.

"Well thank you. I hope you have a nice day." She replied. I could tell that she was in a rush to finish up and close the store.

"I will. I hope you do too. I'll text you tonight, Miss Lewis." I turned and left the shop. I got back to the other boys and we got back to business fast. I couldn't stop thinking about Delilah though. There was just something about her.


	2. When Dreams Come True

**(Harry POV)**

We finished the shoot and the boys and headed back to our apartments. Lou decided that he was going to stay the night at mine, even though he lived next door. We chatted about the day and how excited we were for our new video to be released, when he changed the subject.

"Harry, what happened? You know, when you went to Starbucks?" He asked me.

"What? Nothing happened. What are you on about?" How did he know already? I hadn't said anything about Delilah.

"When you got back you seemed kind of distracted, like there was something, or maybe someone, else on your mind. What is it Harry?"

"Am I really that obvious?" I blushed, "I met a girl, that's all."

"A girl, huh? What's her name?"

"Delilah," I said, moving to sit on my bed, "Delilah Lewis.

Lou came and jumped on the bed to sit next to me. He asked me a few more questions about Delilah before he went off to the kitchen to get something to eat. While he was gone I got out my phone and sent a text to Delilah, like I told her I would.

It was really nice meeting you today. Wanna meet up tomorrow? Harry

The boys and I had the day off tomorrow, and we hadn't decided what we wanted to do yet. Maybe we could go to the beach if it was sunny. My phone vibrated and I felt my heart flutter. Was it Delilah? It was!

It was nice meeting you too. Sure, I'm free all day. What do you have in mind?

We continued talking about tomorrow, and I decided that I would bring the boys with me. They loved the beach, and if Delilah brought some of her friends it could mean new romances for them. We set the time for 10 and she agreed to bringing her friends. I was looking forward to this! I couldn't wait to see her.

(Delilah POV)

I jumped up onto my bed and grabbed my laptop. As I checked my emails, I heard a beep from the table next to me.

It was really nice meeting you today. Wanna meet up tomorrow? Harry

Tomorrow was a Saturday, so I didn't have work. I smiled as I replied.

I went back to replying to the emails my friends had sent me during the day. One was from my friend Bek, asking me what I was up to tomorrow. I emailed her telling her I was hanging with a friend. She quickly replied.

What friend? I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping.

I totally would, but I'm hanging out with a guy called Harry!

Harry? What's his last name?

Erm, Styles…

Harry Styles? As in Harry Styles from ONE DIRECTION? Oh my gosh! Ask him to bring his friends and we can all hang out!

I laughed at that. I wonder if Harry would be up to bringing one of his four best friends. Bek was Irish, so maybe Niall would be cool for her to hang with?

I know right! Haha, I'll text you to see what he says about bringing a friend xx

I turned the laptop off, just as I got another text. Again, it was from Harry.

I was thinking we could go to the beach! You should bring some of your friends, and I'll bring the boys! We'll pick you up! Where do you live?

The beach sounded great! It was summer, so the weather would be perfect. It looked like Bek would get her wish, and so would three of my other friends! I quickly sent Harry my address and he told me he would see me and my friends up at 10 the next morning.


	3. The Big Introduction

(Delilah POV)

It was 9:45, and I had just finished gotten ready. All the girls had arrived at around 9:30, so we were just waiting for the boys to come. There was five of us girls; Bek was blonde, had blue eyes, and was paler that the rest of us. She was Irish, and perfect for Niall. Cassie had wavy black hair, and a tan that made her the darkest of all of us. She was really great to be around, and would suit Zayn well. Madison was the most sensible of us all, but she was also the most fun. She had light brown hair and brown eyes and was pretty much in love with Liam. Lucy was the funny one out of us. She had bright blue eyes and sandy blonde hair. I could definitely see her with Louis. Then there was me. I had dark brown, slightly curly hair, and I was what you could call the cheeky one in the group. I guess so was Harry. I felt like such a matchmaker thinking about this, but you never know what could happen!

(Harry POV)

Each of us had our gear and we were heading off in Lou's car. We were about 20 minutes away, but I knew we would be early. We were driving up the road. I couldn't remember the house number! I knew it was 20 something, but I couldn't remember if it was 24 or 26. We decided that we would try number 26. We all got out of the car and headed up the narrow path to the light blue coloured door. It was wooden with pits of stained glass in it. I knocked lightly, and we waited for the door to open. Soon we heard someone walking up to the door. It didn't seem like it could be Delilah. The door opened and behind it stood a man who looked no younger than 75. He carried a walking stick and a bad attitude.

"What so you mongrels want with me? I've had enough of you lot causing trouble everywhere you go. Thinking just because you're young you rule the place. Oh no, you have no idea." He continued rambling on and shaking his walking stick at us as we mumbled apologies and power walked back down the path.

" So, maybe it wasn't that one." Niall said.

"Yeah, maybe not. Let's try the other house." We walked up the path to the house next door and I knocked once again on the door. We waited for the second time, and this time there was no old man, only five beautiful ladies. There was one though, that I couldn't keep my eyes off of. She didn't see to be able to look away from me either. Louis noticed this and gave me a nudge only I would have noticed.

(Delilah POV)

There was a honk and then the sound of car doors slamming. There was a pause, and then no knock at the door. I heard a knock a few minutes later. I went to open it, and the girls followed after me. When I opened it,I saw five of the most beautiful boys I had seen in my life, but my eyes immediately drifted to Harry. He saw me staring at me and laughed.

"Morning Delilah. I see you've got your friends with you!"

I introduced my friends to Harry, and he introduced the boys to us. Not that we didn't already know who they were! We discovered that there were ten of us, and obviously not enough seats in the five seat car. Luckily I had my full, and I offered to drive the rest of us to the beach. In Louis' car would be Lucy, Liam, Madison and Zayn. In my car would be Harry, Niall, Cassie and Bek. What a coincidence! We all gathered into the cars. Harry had decided that he was going to sit in the passenger seat next to me, and Lucy was sat next to Louis in the other car. We all made the 20 minutes journey to the beach, with the windows rolled down, the radios turned high, and our voices singing out very loudly.


	4. The Start Of Something Great

(Delilah POV)

We arrived at the beach, and the sun was beating down. We gathered our stuff and head down to the soft sand. The girls were at the front of the pack, leading the way to one of our favourite spots. We walked through the sand for about ten minutes, until we reached our destination. It was an area that we knew not many people knew about. It was quite isolated, which made it a great place to hang out and enjoy the sun.

The girls decided that they wanted to do a bit of sunbathing, while the boys decided they wanted to explore around the small spot. They found a short cliff like place where they could jump into the tides that were coming in. After a bit, Niall and Harry decided that they were finished jumping and came back to where we were laying. Harry brought his towel next to mine and sat down beside me, while Niall took his and lay down next to Bek. The two seemed to get along really well on the drive here. A few minutes later, they decided that they wanted to go for a walk around to the main beach. This was a good start!

"Delilah," Harry caught me surprise. He laughed when I jumped a little, "Can I ask you something?"

"You already did," I laughed, "Yes Harry, what is it?"

"Well, you see, um, I was wondering if, um, you wanted to, come back to mine after this? You don't have to, I was just wondering."

He was so cute when he was nervous. He looked down and played with his thumbs.

"Sure Harry, I would love to come over!" He looked relieved.

"Great! We could have dinner, and maybe watch a movie or something."

"That sounds great Harry." I was looking forward to hanging out with him, but the boys all lived next door to each other, so I couldn't help but wonder about the amount of privacy we would get.

(Harry POV)

The girls led us to a spot that was out of the way of the main beach. There was lots of shade, but lots of sun, and a great place for us to go jump into the tides. We put our towels down on the sand and the guys and I decided to jump off the small cliff that was near us, and into the water. The tide was really high at the moment. The girls were busy tanning and I kept getting distracted, watching Delilah chatting away. She would laugh every now and then, and dimples would appear on the sides of her mouth. She was so beautiful. I had gotten tired of jumping in, so Niall and I went back to talk to the girls. He took his towel and lay by Bek. They had really hit it off. I took my own towel and went to lie by Delilah.

I was considering asking her to come back to mine after we got tired of the beach. It took me a while, but I worked up the nerve to ask her.

"Delilah," She jumped a little and I couldn't help but laugh. I guess she had gotten used to the silence. "Can I ask you something?"

She replied with a witty remark, and I laughed on the inside.

I asked her back to my place, and surprisingly she said yes! This was a great start! I suggested a movie and dinner, and she really seemed to like the idea. A few hours later we all decided to go get ice creams and we all hung around town for a bit, getting to know one another. Delilah's friends were really cool. Each of them were like one of the boys, and I knew this was a match made in heaven.

After a bit people people decided to go home, so Delilah came back to mine. We drove in her car. In the car we had small talk, but mainly just listened to music.


	5. This Could Be Love, Actually

(Delilah POV)

It was about two in the afternoon when we decided to go get ice creams. We piled back into the cars and made our way into the city. Over the few hours we had talked about everything we could think of. We seemed to all get along really well.

For the rest of the day we were just hanging out around town, laughing at all the jokes Louis and Niall were making, and getting to know each other more. After a few hours, Bek, Cassie and Madison decided that they wanted to go home. Niall, Zayn and Liam went with them. Lucy, Louis, Harry and I decided too that we should go home, but we went back to the boy's houses.

We got to the houses and Harry and I said goodnight to Lucy and Louis, and went inside. Harry took my stuff to his room, and I settled down on the couch, flicking through a couple of channels. Harry came back down and asked me what I wanted for dinner. We decided on tacos. He cooked them up pretty fast, and we sat down at the table to eat them. We asked each other questions between mouthfuls, and then went back to the couch when we had finished and the dishes were cleared up. Harry put in a DVD, but refused to tell me what it was until it started playing. Soon I recognised it as Love Actually, my favourite movie. We watched for a bit, but when I got tired, we shut it off. I yawned, and pulled my knees up, and rested against the side of the couch. We talked a bit about life, mostly about what Harry was going to do for his 18th birthday that was coming up in a few months. It was about 10pm by then, and I decided that it was time for me to go home. I was getting up when Harry pulled me back down.

"Where are you going, Delilah?" He asked me, a puzzled look on his face.

"It's getting late, and I thought maybe I should be getting home," I started getting back up, when he pulled me back down again.

"Why don't you stay the night? You look too tired to drive. You can sleep in my room."

He was right. I was way too tired to drive, so I agreed to stay the night. We walked up to his room, and he gave me a top and some shorts for me to sleep in. He stepped out of the room as I got changed, and came back in just his boxer shorts. I was about to climb into one side of his double bed, when he startled me by tickling me. He was laughing as he attacked me, and then when I was kicking around for him to get off, he started laughing even more. Finally he was laughing too hard that he had to give in. I punched him in the shoulder, and dove under the sheets.

"Ow! What was that for?" He tried to frown at me, but found it too hard and a smile broke through. He climbed in the other side and pulled the covers up. We started drifting off, but he saw the goose bumps that were standing up on my arms. The next thing I knew he had his arms wrapped around me and was pulling me closer. I snuggled up to his warm chest, and that was the last thing I remembered before we woke up the next morning.

(Harry POV)

We got back to mine and I left Delilah in the lounge while I started on dinner. I made tacos, and I have to say they smelt pretty good. We sat down to eat them, and every now and then we would ask each other a question, an attempt to get to know them better. We cleared up the dishes and I went to put a movie in. She asked me what one it was, but I refused to tell her. It was my favourite movie, and I wanted to see if she liked it. She seemed to enjoy it. Soon I could tell she was getting tired, so I switched the TV off and we talked about life. Most of the conversation was about my 18th birthday party, which was coming up soon. Suddenly she got up, and I pulled her back down. I didn't understand why she was getting up.

"Where are you going, Delilah?

"It's getting late, and I thought maybe I should be getting home." She started to get back up again, but I refused to let her.

"Why don't you stay the night? You look too tired to drive. You can sleep in my room." Her eyes were starting to close, and I didn't want to risk anything happening to her. She agreed without a fuss and we went upstairs. I got her some clothes to sleep in and stepped out of the room as she changed. I got changed myself and went back into the room. She had started to climb into bed when I had an urge to tickle her. She jumped around and I started laughing at her attempts to shake me off. Soon I was laughing too hard and had to stop. She punched me in the shoulder.

"Ow! What was that for?" I started to frown, but I couldn't hold it and grinned. I climbed into my side of the bed and pulled the covers up. She did the same. We had started drifting off when I saw she was shivering. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into my chest. I could feel her snuggling up into me, trying to get as warm as she could. That was how we fell asleep.


	6. The Shiny Red Car

(Delilah POV)

Turns out Lucy had stayed the night at Lou's and they came around for breakfast. Harry cooked up some bacon and eggs for all of us and we ate quietly in the kitchen. Lucy had to go home to finish an assignment, so I offered to give her a ride. We said bye to the boys and drove to Lucy's house.

"What did you two get up to last night, Luce?" I inquired.

"Oh nothing, we just talked the whole night." I could tell she was hiding something.

"Was that all?"

"Yeah, and he kissed me. That's all."

"Lucy! You only met him yesterday!" I was a bit shocked at this.

"I know, I know! But I feel like there is something between us, you know? This could be the start of something. What did you and Harry get up to, huh?"

"We had dinner, and then we watched a movie. He let me sleep in his bed. It was nice; we just cuddled the whole night." I couldn't say it without smiling.

We got to Lucy's and she said that she would text me tonight. On one hand I was a little surprised that she had met Louis only yesterday and kissed him, but on the other I knew what she meant when she said it could be the start of something. I knew there was something between Harry and I. When I got home, I went to my room and popped a movie into my laptop, every now and then losing focus thinking about Harry.

It was late in the afternoon when I got a text from Lucy.

Del! Guess what! Louis just asked me to dinner tomorrow night! I'm so excited!

That's great Luce! Where are you going?

The new restaurant down on the waterfront. You know the Italian one? What should I wear?

That's sounds really nice! Maybe a casual dress or something? Tell me how it goes! Xx

I left her to go plan her outfit like I knew she would, and went downstairs to get some dinner. I gasped when I reached the bottom step. I could hear voices coming from the lounge. I slowly made my way towards the noises, only to find my parents sitting on the sofa.

"Mum? Dad? What are you doing here?" They were supposed to be on an important business trip. They are both lawyers, and both had meetings with their clients up north. They weren't supposed to be back for a couple days.

"We finished everything we had to do, and decided to surprise out lovely daughter." My dad said with a smile. My Mum came up to me and pulled me into a hug.

"Also," my dad continued, "we have a gift for you. It's outside."

Outside? I wonder what it could be. We reached the door, and when I opened it I was greeted with a shiny, red Nissan. I was speechless. I could hear my parents laughing at my expression behind me. They gave me the keys, and I took it for a drive. I told them I would be back in an hour and I could hear them laughing more as they went back inside. I didn't know where I was going, so I decided to take the five minute drive to Harry's house. I honked and a few seconds later he appeared at the doorstep. His jaw dropped as he looked at me inside the shiny car. I rolled the window down.

"My parents got it for me on one of their business trips. Wanna take it for a spin?"

He sat in the passenger seat, looking around at the inside of the car. He breathed a 'wow' then looked back to me. We drove around the city for the rest of the night.


	7. Nothing Serious

(Niall POV)

It was a few weeks since I had met Bek. Since then we had seen each other no less than three times a week. I was really starting to like her, and I think she was starting to like me too. It was late in the afternoon and I was over at Zayn's house. Liam and Harry had come over too, but Lou was with Lucy somewhere. We were all talking about out upcoming tour, and also about the girls. Zayn was crazy over Cassie. They talked every day and every now and then she would come over to his house for dinner. Harry was close to being in love with Delilah. They didn't have as a good a connection as the rest of us did, but they didn't need it. Liam saw Madison every day without fail, whether it be going to her work to see her for a minute or two, or taking a stroll through the park for hours. He had recently asked her to be his girlfriend and she had gladly accepted. And Lou, well he saw Lucy more than he saw us. Other than Liam and Madison, they were the most serious. All of us were happy where we were. I felt my pocket vibrate, and accepted the call I was getting.

"Good evening, this is Dr Normand. Is this Niall Horan?" He had a deep, serious voice.

"Ah yes, it is. How may I help you Dr Normand?" I had no idea why he was calling me.

"We have a Bek White in with us. She collapsed in public a few hours ago and was sent to us. She's been asking for you."

"What? Is she ok?" Can I come see her?"

"She collapsed from dehydration, but she should be fine. You can come see her now if you would like to."

"Yeah, I'll come now. Thank you for letting me know." I hung up the phone.

The boys looked at me as I left the house. I could hear them calling after me, but I kept walking. I was almost at the hospital when I had an idea. It was almost closing time, but Starbucks was just around the corner. I rounded the corner that would take me there, and walked towards the door. I could see Delilah in there, about to close up. I reached for the handle and she looked up.

"Niall? What are you doing here?"

"Delilah, there's something wrong with Bek. She's been taken to hospital you see. I just thought I would tell you. Also, will you come with me to see her?"

She agreed and started closing up the shop. We raced to the hospital in Delilah's car and then ran to find Bek's ward, with help from the friendly nurses. Delilah had a new car. It was really nice. I didn't say anything though, it wasn't the time to.

When we got to Bek's ward she was asleep. Her face was pale. Soon she woke up, and when she saw us she jumped. I had a million questions buzzing in my head.

(Delilah POV)

Today was Monday. It was the start of a new week and the start of my last week at work. I had resigned a few weeks ago as I had gotten a job offer at another store in town. I was going to miss Starbucks and the discounts, but this new job was a lot more flexible and I was looking forward to meeting new people. I was the first one to the store that morning, so I opened up and got ready for the rest of the day.

The customers came and left, just like every other day. I was all one big routine; take the order, make the order, take the money. It was fun meeting new people, and talking to the ones that I had already made. At last the end of the day had come, and I was just about to leave when one last customer came in.

"Niall? What are you doing here?" He looked rather worried.

"Delilah, something's wrong with Bek. She's been taken to hospital you see. I just thought I would tell you. Also, will you come with me to see her?"

"Of course I will! Let me just close up the shop."

I hurried around, making sure everything was in order, and raced out to my car. Niall followed behind me. I could see the look in his eyes as he took in my new car, but he didn't say anything and we drove towards the hospital.

"Do you know what happened, Niall?" I was getting worried myself.

"They said that she was walking through town and she just collapsed. That's all I know coz I came to get you as soon as I could."

We got to the reception, and a nurse pointed us in the direction of Bek's ward. We hurried down the corridors until we found it, to find her asleep. We sat down on the plastic chairs and waited for her to wake up. When she finally did, she jumped in shock when she saw us sitting, watching her.

"Bek, what happened to you? Are you okay?" I was speaking quite fast, and my voice was a bit higher than usual.

"Del, please calm down. I was just dehydrated and I collapsed in town. It's nothing serious."

"Are you sure? When are they letting you out of here?"

Bek smiled, "I can get out of here tomorrow. I'm okay, I promise."

Niall and I breathed a sigh of relief, and continued chatting to Bek about our days.


	8. It Just Might Be

(Delilah POV)

Niall had stayed the night at the hospital and asked Louis to come pick them up the next morning. The rest of the week went by really fast, and before I knew it, it was Saturday.

I woke up when my phone beeped. I looked at the time. It was 9am. I checked to see what the text message said.

Hey, it's Harry. I was just wondering what you were up to today. Do you wanna hang?

Hey Harry! How are you? Yeah sure, what do you want to do?

A few seconds later I heard another beep.

Maybe I could come over to yours? We could just chill. I hear you have a pool… xx

X's already? Oh my! It was true, I did have a pool, and it was a sunny day, and my parents were on another business trip. I thought it would be a good idea.

Yeah, we could hang in the pool. What time do you wanna come round? X

We decided that he would come over in an hour. I was looking forward to seeing him! A part of me hated it when he wasn't around. This was all so weird! I barely knew him, but I was starting to have strong feelings for him.

I got into my bikini, left the door open and sat out the back of the house. My feet were dragging in the water of the pool. Soon I heard footsteps and someone calling my name.

"I'm out the back, Harry!" I called through the house.

I didn't hear anything for a couple seconds, but I did feel the pair of strong hands push me into the pool, and a loud laugh echo out. I surfaced, and found Harry doubled over laughing at me. I got out, gave him a glare, and grabbed my towel to dry myself. The laughing stopped and he came to stand next to me.

"I'm really sorry, I just saw you sitting there, and I had to." He followed me as I walked to the edge of the pool. "Forgive me?" He put his hand out for me to shake, and as I shook it I jumped into the water, pulling a surprised Harry along with me. I opened my eyes under the water to see him swimming towards me. I quickly swam to the edge of the pool, and pulled myself out. He surfaced and tried to pull me by my ankles back into the pool. I struggled for a little before giving in and laughing my way back into the pool once again.

The sun was going down when we decided to get out of the pool. We had spent the whole day mucking around, only stopping when we were hungry, or needed to sit down because we were out of energy.

I had just gotten dressed into warm, dry clothes, when I heard Harry banging around in the kitchen.

"Harry, what are you doing?"

"Aww, I wanted to surprise you! I was going to make us lasagne for dinner."

He was so cute! I laughed and told him to keep going. I went to the lounge and turned the TV on. I was flicking through the channels when something caught my eye. It was a short video of the One Direction boys, fans swarming them. There were paparazzi all around, and heaps of people were shouting. I was so glad that they had never seen us together. I don't think I could have dealt with all of it. I switched the channel before Harry could see what I was looking at. Harry brought in two steaming plates, and the smell that accompanied them was amazing.

"This looks so good Harry! I can't wait to try it!" I forked up a bit of it and popped it into my mouth. It was delicious! I didn't think that he could cook this well. Before I knew it, my plate was empty, Harry's was about half eaten. He had been watching me eat, somehow fascinated.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" I reached up to feel around when Harry pushed my hand back down. He gazed a while longer into my eyes before taking another bite of his food.

"What is it Harry? What's wrong?" I was getting a bit worried as to why he wasn't telling me.

"There is nothing wrong. I was just marvelling at how beautiful you are. That's all." He continued eating his food.

I laughed. He looked back up at me, his eyebrows raised.

"Why are you laughing? I'm being serious."

"Oh, I know, just you said it so casually I couldn't help but laugh. Especially when you're Harry Styles. Wow. I'm eating dinner with Harry Styles."

He laughed at that. He cleared up the dishes and we went to sit on the couch.

"Delilah, can I ask you something?"

"There you go again Harry," I laughed, "You just did! What is it?"

"How are you and your friends so calm about the fact that most of the places the boys and I go we are ambushed with photographers? And you know everything else that happens to us? It seems like you don't care at all."

"I wouldn't say that we were calm about it, it's just that when each of us has one fifth of One Direction, noticing everything else that is going on would cause us to go into shock for the rest of our lives. We are just happy that each of us get to call one of you ours."

Since the beach, which was a just over two weeks ago, each of the couples had grown and Liam had announced that they were now a couple, as did Lou and Lucy. Niall and Bek were almost there, Niall was to shy to ask, and Zayn and Cassie were going great. As for Harry and I, we weren't as far along as the others, but we were getting there.

"Would you say that I was yours, Delilah?

"I would like to think so. Are you mine, Harry?"

"I think I am, actually. Is that okay with you?" he asked, always the gentleman.

"Well I think it just might be. Is that okay with you?"

"Well I think it just might be, Delilah." He said with a grin, leaning in.

I met him halfway, kissed him. He smiled into it.

"Thank you."

"What for?" I asked.

"For making my night and my one wish come true."

I couldn't help but smile at that. He continued asking me questions about anything he could think of, and soon we drifted off on the couch, him holding me in his arms.


	9. Away Just For Now

(Delilah POV)

About a month ago, Harry had asked me to be his girlfriend. I of course agreed. I also agreed to going over to the USA to visit some family we had living there. Harry was slightly upset about this, not wanting to spend time away from me. I reassured him, and told him it was only for two weeks, though on the inside two weeks seemed like a lifetime. A lifetime away from Harry.

2 days later

My bags were packed and we were on our way to the airport. Harry had told me that him and the boys were going to meet me there to say bye. The girls had already sent me off last night. We were walking through the doors when my phone beeped.

Del, the boys and I are here. We are waiting by the cafe xx

The airport was rather small, only one food outlet in the place. I told my parents to guard my bags and went in search for Harry. I found him leaning against a pole, his back turned to me and taking to the others.

"How am I going to do this? She's going away for two weeks! Oh man, I already miss her like crazy and I haven't yet said bye to her." I had to hold back a laugh; he sounded like a little kid moaning.

Zayn coughed slightly, and Harry turned around to see me standing there, an amused expression on my face.

"How much did you hear?" He asked sheepishly.

"Enough to know that you will miss me like crazy!" I admitted. I pulled him into me, and looked him in the eyes.

"Harry, it's two weeks. I am going to miss you, and you are going to miss me. Just think that when I get back it's going to be really exciting and we are both going to be really happy to see each other. Until that moment, I want you to keep doing what you do on days you don't see me. Deal?" I felt like his mother, but how else was I meant to tell him not to worry?

"Yes Del, I know, I just hate it when you're not around." His face turned sad so I leaned in a bit. He knew where it was going, and closed the gap. What felt like a few seconds, was actually about a minute or so, and we were interrupted when a loud yawn was heard from Louis.

"Yeah, so food. I like the sound of that. Anyone else keen?" The boys shuffled to their feet and made their way inside the cafe. Harry and I laughed, and went back towards my family to get my luggage. He carried it for me to get it checked, and walked me to the boarding area. The other boys had finished with their food, and came over to say their goodbyes. I hugged each of them in turn and they said to have fun, and take lots of photos. I hugged Harry last, but longer than the others. I sighed when mum told me we had to go. I gave Harry a peck on the lips and turned to walk towards my family.

When I was about to turn the corner, I looked back. I saw Harry still standing there, looking after me, and the other boys trying to get him to leave. Niall was tugging on his shirt, but he wouldn't budge. He saw me turn back, and waved. I waved back, then motioned for him to go. He hesitantly agreed, and walked into Louis' open arms. I laughed at this. Louis and Harry were really great friends, there for each other in every way, and I knew Louis would take care of my Harry.

I stepped onto the plane, and found my seat. The rest of my family was sitting across the aisle from me, so I had the pleasure of looking forward to the stranger that was going to sit next to me. I was hoping it was going to be someone nice. I had turned on my iPod, and started listening to one of Harry's songs, one that he had written just for me. I was closing my eyes, when I felt a light tap on my shoulder, I turned my head to see a guy standing, waiting for me to move so he could get to his seat. He was about 5"10, had grey blue eyes, a nice tan and very stylish clothes. He also had features that somehow resembled mine. I squinted for a second and then realised who he was.

"Marco! What are you doing here? How have you been?" I stood up, giving him a hug, then letting him sit down.

"Hey cuz! I'm actually going to visit the family in USA, what are you doing here?"

Marco was my cousin. He was two years older than me, and lived about half an hour away from my family. We hadn't spoken since last Christmas, and I was really glad to see him. He briefly talked to my parents, leaning over my and resting his elbow on my leg, and the rest of the flight we caught up and I was happy. I had forgotten that I had left home, of only for a few hours.


	10. Missing Her Bad

(Harry POV)

I was in bed thinking about Del. It had only been two days since she had left. I couldn't help but think about her; her smile, her laugh, the way she brushed her hair out of her face. I missed everything about her. I spent a few hours thinking of all the reasons she was perfect. Oh man, I had really fallen for her. I had fallen for her hard.

Louis came over around lunch time. He sat on the end of my bed, and looked up at me.

"Hazza, what's the matter? I know you miss Del, but she only left a few days ago. She's going to be back in a week or so. What's the point of sulking?"

I knew he had a point. I hadn't lost her, she had gone to visit her family. I shrugged my shoulders, and sat up.

"I know, Louis. I just miss her. I know it's not that long, but it seems like ages."

He patted my back and told me not to worry. We walked into the lounge and he told me to put a movie in while he made us something to eat. I knew it was going to end in disaster, Louis can't cook at all. I chose one of our favourite movies and waited for the title screen to come up. I suddenly heard a loud bang, and went to the kitchen to investigate. Louis was on his knees, kneeling over a bowl of fries that he had dropped. His eyes were wide with shock as he picked up the dropped food and broken bowl. I sighed, and told him to leave it and start the movie. I would make us some food, and clean up the mess.

I sat down on the couch next to Lou and waited for the timer to go off on the oven. I had put the leftover chips from the bag in a dish, and grated cheese over the top. The movie had gotten about half way, when a loud ring went off. I went to get the food, and when I came back Lou's eyes were fixed on the bowl I was holding. I laughed and handed it over. We watched a few movies after the first one, and Louis decided that he was going to go home. I thanked him for coming over, and went back to my room. I though if I could do stuff like this, stuff to keep my mind busy, I would be fine until Del came back. I got to the end of the week, when I started missing her more than I had at the start. The boys had noticed a big difference, and they all came over one day. I was sleeping, when I felt a large wait on top of me.

"G ff m ! 'ant reathe! 'm oing to die!" My voice was muffled my the four bodies that lay above me. They got off my one by one, and my breathing returned to normal.

"What was that for? I was sleeping! You could have killed me!" I was slightly angry at them.

"Oh Shush, Haz. You're still alive, aren't you? We came to tell you that we are taking you out clubbing tonight. You have been sulking for far too long and you really need to take your mind off of Del. Yes, you love her, yes she's not here, but in four days we will be back at the airport saying hello to her. Now get off your fat ass and change into something decent." Liam told me sternly. I huffed and got up. The boys left the room as I changed. When I walked outside, they were sitting in the lounge talking. They saw me, and got up. We headed out, and 10 minutes later we were at the club. When we got in, there were people everywhere. I made my way towards the bar, and found a friendly looking blonde sitting there.

"Ohmygosh! Are you Harry Styles? I LOVE YOU!" She squealed at me. I laughed, and soon we were talking. I had had a few drinks, I was a bit tipsy, but the girl, now I knew her as Amy, was off her face. I turned to see the other boys on the dance floor, showing off their dance moves. Zayn was attempting to spin himself around on his back. I laughed. I turned back, and found Amy's face close to mine. She leaned in and kissed me. I saw a flash, and pulled away. I looked to my side and saw a guy with a camera grinning at me. I looked back at Amy and she was smiling.

"Amy, what was that? I have a girlfriend." I was slightly confused.

"Oh, well am a lot better than her," She slurred her words, "And I know you think that too because you wouldn't be here otherwise."

"I'm sorry Amy, I don't think that. Goodbye." I turned and walked towards the boys. They were still dancing away. Niall grabbed my arm and told me to join in. It took me a few more drinks, but I forgot about everything and started dancing like there was no tomorrow.

The next morning

I woke up in my bed with a pounding headache, and a sleeping Louis spread out on my floor. I walked down and starting making something to eat, when the phone rang.

"Zayn mate! How's it?"

"HARRY! What have you done?" He yelled down the phone at me.

"What do you mean? I haven't done anything?" I was utterly confused.

"Harry, check your Twitter mentions NOW!" I could tell Zayn was really angry, but I didn't know why. I opened up Twitter, and looked at my mentions.

Oh my gosh Harry_Styles was kissing that blonde bimbo? What about Delilah_xx?

Harry_Styles what the heck? Are you cheating on Delilah_xx?

Delilah_xx have you seen this? Harry_Styles kissing someone that doesn't look like you...

There were many more. Most of them had a link to a photo. I clicked on it, and up popped Amy and I sitting at the bar, our lips glued together.

"Oh no, Zayn. She kissed me! I swear! I pulled away as soon as I could, she told me that she was better than Del, and I told her no, and came to find you guys!" I rushed the words out.

"Harry, I believe you, I know you wouldn't do that, but will Del?"

Oh no. Delilah. What was she going to say if she saw this? I had to call her now.


	11. He's Just Bad News

(Delilah POV)

When we landed at the airport, we were greeted by some of my cousins, Marie and Jessica. Marco had decided that he would come with us. My family and I hired a rental car, and shadowed Jessica and Marie to where we would be staying. We drove up a short path, and found a huge house in the middle of the trees. I gazed up at the three story house. It was incredible. The walls were white, and there was a wrap around porch. There were two cars parked out the front, and two people standing at the door waiting for us. I recognised them as my aunt and uncle. I hadn't seen them in years! We got out of the cars and got our luggage from the trunks. My aunt Melissa and Uncle George came down to help us.

"Oh my goodness! Delilah, you have grown up so much since I saw you last. Oh Marco, handsome as ever!" Melissa said, with a strong Texan accent.

The conversation kept going into the house, and soon we were settled into our rooms. My room was massive. There was a huge four post bed in the middle, a walk in wardrobe, a study desk and a plasma TV on the wall opposite the bed. The wall that was also the side of the house was made entirely out of glass. It looked out to a stream that was set in a large field. It was beautiful. The trees that surrounded the field had pink and yellow flowers blooming on them, and the field itself was covered in bluebells. I could get used to living here. I took photos of my surroundings, and went back down to my family. Unpacking would wait until after dinner. We were all sitting in the lounge. We talked for hours until Melissa decided that she was going to make dinner. I told her I would help and followed her to the kitchen. Every room in this house was massive! I knew my mum would be envious of this kitchen. We started to prepare a roast for dinner.

The family was at the table, all digging into the roast and veges that we had made. It was wonderful to see family that we hadn't seen in years, catching up on everything we could. I was getting tired, and it was rather later so I said goodnight and went up to my room. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was asleep. I would have to unpack in the morning.

I woke up to the sun hitting my face. It was 8am. I stretched my arms out and lazily got out of bed. I saw my suitcases on the floor and decided that after some cereal I would put my stuff away. I trudged down the stairs, I was the only one up. After some food, I went back upstairs and took all my clothes out. I placed them in the giant wardrobe and started on my other stuff. Soon Marie and Jessica were up, and Jessica put her head around my door.

"How are you settled in? Is there anything I can do for you?" She was still a bit groggy from her sleep.

"Everything is great, but do you think you could show me around?" I was wanting to have a look at the nearby town.

She agreed to and a little while later we were taking the 10 minute drive to the small town. We parked outside a small clothes store. The town was small; there was one main road that all the shops were on, and all they were were the necessities. We a walked along the road, and stopped in a small grocers. I picked up a bar of chocolate. We continued walking through the town, stopping in a few stores, before heading back to the clothes store the car was parked beside. I as looking through the racks, and found a few things I liked. I tried them all on, and ended up buying a black blazer with white turned up cuffs, a grey baggy jersey and a pair of dark acid wash jeans. I was happy with this and we made our way back to the house.

The rest of the week was spent at the house, or the girls showing me some of the activities that the town offered. It was great, and I was disappointed that I only had a week left here. I would have liked to stay longer, but I was starting to miss Harry. I woke up on Monday morning, and checked my Twitter mentions. Like I did every morning. This time though, there were quite a few more than there were yesterday. I looked at most of them, and they all said something. Something about Harry, and him with another girl. My heart would beat faster with every one I read, and I was too scared to look at the link to the photo that was in almost every tweet. I finally got enough courage to do it. Harry was a at a bar, a blonde girl was sitting next to him. They were kissing. I couldn't look at the picture for any longer and I slammed my laptop shut. Harry was cheating on me? Why would he do this? There were so many questions going around in my head. Marie came in to ask me what I wanted for dinner, when she saw me crying. She sat on the end of my bed and asked me what had happened. All I could do was point to the laptop. She opened it back up and looked at the picture that was still on the screen. I started crying even harder than before, my head buried into my knees.

"Aww hunny. I'm so sorry." She moved up the bed and wrapped her arms around me. We sat there for a bit, her rubbing her hand up my back while I cried into her shoulder.

The rest of the week I stayed in my room or walked around the house, too upset to do anything else. Everyone had noticed a difference in me and I knew that Marie had told them what had happened when they stopped asking me. It was Saturday and I had a few hours left at the house before we made out way back to the airport. I packed my stuff up slowly, knowing that in less than a day I would have to see Harry again. What would I do when I saw him? I was scared that I would do something that I would regret.


	12. Almost The End

(Delilah POV)

We were at home. It had been a week since we got back, and I was still yet to talk to Harry. I was so afraid that I would say or do something I would regret. Harry had been texting me every now and then asking to speak to me, but I wouldn't reply. Cassie and Bek came over the day after I got back and tried to comfort me, but gave up when nothing worked. They left an hour later saying that they would come back in a day or two. I didn't want to leave the house, but I would go for a walk every now and then around the block, praying I wouldn't see him.

I was out on one of my walks when I saw a figure up ahead. I didn't think that the person would do anything to me, but I had a bad feeling. I crossed the street and kept going. As I rounded a corner, I saw the figure had too crossed the road. The feeling inside me was growing, but there was no time to turn back. I kept walking towards it, and that's when I saw the glint. The figure, which I now saw was a man, was holding a penknife. 'Crap crap crap' was all I could think. I took a few deep breaths and made my way around the man who was standing in the middle of the path. I thought I was safe, and I breathed a sigh of relief. It got caught in my throat as I felt my hair being pulled back. He pulled me to the ground and was kneeling above me, the knife positioned above my chest.

"Where did you think you were going? I've had my eye on you, ya know? Seeing as you aren't going to tell anyone, my name is Greg Mondule. I asked you out a few years ago, and you just laughed in my face. I hated you from that moment on."

Now I knew where I recognised him from. I remember that moment, and then feeling really bad. Greg moved to a different city a few weeks after. Me heart was beating uncontrollably and I was breathing rapidly. I knew he was going to hurt me, maybe even try to kill me. What was I going to do? No one was around, and if I screamed he would stab me then and there. That's when I heard a group of people walk in our direction. They were laughing and being rowdy, like a group of boys would be.

"So, what do we want for lunch then?" I could recognise that Irish voice anywhere. It was Niall! Would he see me? I prayed he would.

"It's up to you guys, I'm not really hun-" I heard a gasp, and looked to where the voices were coming from. They were across the road, and Harry was looking shocked at me. Greg and I were slightly out of the way of the path, so the other boys didn't know why Harry had suddenly stopped. They couldn't see me, and were looking really confused. They followed Harry's gaze, and finally saw what he did. This all happened in a matter of seconds. Harry whispered something to Liam, and I saw him take out his phone. Harry walked a bit further down the road, and then crossed the road. This whole time Greg had been telling me how he wanted to make me suffer;he hadn't seen them yet. Harry walked up behind him, and just as Greg was about to plunge the knife into me, he grabbed his wrist and took the knife away.

"What the?" George turned to see a very angry Harry standing behind him. The rest of the boys were standing a few metres away from us, all looking very angry and worried.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? WHO ARE YOU?" Harry was shouting at him. Louis ran over and put his hand on Harry's shoulder. This calmed him down a little.

Greg mumbled a bit before getting up and running down the road. Harry instantly got down next to me.

"Del! Oh my gosh, are you ok? I missed you so much!" He leaned in, but I stood up, leaving him confused.

I walked down to the other boys, hugging them each. They told me that they had missed me and it was good I was back. I told them that I would talk to them later, but I was going to go home. I told Liam that the guy's name was Greg, and told him to tell the police when they came. He agreed and hugged me once more. Niall told me he would pop into mine in an hour or two. I made my way back down the road and when I got to mine I lay in bed and burst into tears. I was still very shocked about the ordeal. No one was home, so I could cry as loud as I wanted. Slowly I drifted into sleep.

(Harry POV)

I had missed Delilah so much. I was still beating myself up about the girl at the bar, but I didn't know if Del had seen the photo or not. I was worried about what she would do if she had. She was coming back tomorrow, and I wanted to see her. If she was angry, I didn't want to make her even more so, so I would wait for her to text me. The boys had tried to tell me that it wasn't my fault and that she came onto me. They were trying to tell me that it wasn't my fault. I knew that it was though. I saw it was coming, and I didn't stop it.

The next day came round and I was excited to hear from Del. I knew she was getting in late, so I got on with me day. It got to the time where I knew she would be back at home, but she never texted or called. Maybe she was just too tired and needed to sleep. She would call tomorrow. Tomorrow came round, and then so did the next day. By then I knew that she had found out. She was angry.

It was a week later and the boys and I decided that we were going to go out for lunch. We were walking down the road, I was telling the boys that I wasn't actually that hungry. That's when I saw her. She was lying on the ground, almost out of sight, and there was a man standing over her. He was holding a knife. The boys were asking me why I had stopped, but then they saw I was looking at her. I didn't know what to do, she had seen me and I could see the fear in her eyes. I walked a bit further down the road so the man wouldn't see me, and crossed. The boys followed after. I could see the man was about to hurt her, and I ran and grabbed the knife away. I couldn't help but yell at him, and he scrambled away. Lou was by me, trying to keep me calm. I crouched down next to her, but she got up as soon as I started talking to her. She completely ignored me and went to hug the boys. She walked off, back to her house. I felt a tear slide down my face, and Lou gave me a hug. He told me that Niall was going to see her soon, and that everything would be okay after. We continued walking, and after we had finished eating, Niall made his way over to Del's house. He assured me that he would explain to her. Zayn suggested that we went back to my flat and watch a movie.


	13. I Understand Now

(Delilah POV)

I was woken by a loud knock at the door. I lazily walked down the stairs to open it. There stood Niall, with a huge grin on his face.

"Hey Del! Oh, have you been crying? What's up?" I motioned for him to come sit in the lounge.

We sat on the couches and I told him about the photo and the Twitter mentions. He nodded every now and then, and at the end of my explaining I burst into tears. He shuffled over to me, wrapped and arm around me and let me cry on his shoulder. I don't know how long we were like that, but I felt a wet patch on his shirt.

"Oh Niall, I'm so sorry! I've gotten your shirt all wet!" I felt really bad, but he told me it was fine.

"Del, I should probably tell you why I am here. It's kinda about the photo." He looked slightly worried.

"What about the photo? All I know is that Harry cheated on me, and I don't know if I can ever forgive him!" I could feel the tears threatening to make an appearance again.

"Del, I know Harry, and I know that he loves you. He would never cheat on you. We were at the club, and I saw the girl flirting with him. She was the one that came onto Harry, he stopped it straight away. Just his luck that there was a photographer nearby to take that photo. Nothing is going on with them, I promise you that he isn't cheating on you."

"What, so it wasn't Harry? It was the girl? Oh I feel like such a loser! He's never going to want to talk to me ever again!" I realised how stupid I had been. I knew Harry better than that, I knew that he wouldn't have done anything like that.

"Oh Del, He does want to talk to you. He's been so upset because he hasn't seen you for so long, and I bet that if you went over now it would make him the happiest man alive. If you can call Harry a man," Niall laughed.

"You're right. I'm going to get dressed and go over to his now. I think I should probably apologise for being such a cow."

"Del, you weren't a cow, I'm sure he'll understand. I'll see you soon." Niall got up and walked to the door. I hugged him and thanked him for telling me what he had.

I went back upstairs and changed into some navy jeans, a simple white t shirt and a grey cropped jacket. The whole time I was thinking about what I would say to Harry when I saw him. What would he say to me? I was worried that he would tell me to leave him alone, and that thought made me want to stay at home. I knew I had to see him though, so I quickly left the house before I could change my mind. When I got to the door I was trying to talk myself out of knocking. I guess he probably heard me arguing with myself, when the door opened and gave me the biggest fright of my life.

(Harry POV)

I was wondering what Niall had said to Del. I hoped that he had something to make her talk to me again. I was pondering these thoughts when I heard murmuring outside the door.

"He probably hates you. Just go home, he doesn't want to talk to you. No I have to talk to him and straighten things up. Oh what do I do?" It was Delilah! I ran to open the door, and when I did she jumped with fright. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Del! How are you? Come in!" I was really happy that she was here. I would have to thank Niall later.

I sat back on the couch, Del decided to sit a bit further away than I would have liked her to.

"Harry, I am so sorry. I should have never thought that you would do something like that. I am so sorry, please forgive me?" She seemed really nervous.

"Forgive you? you should be forgiving me! I was the idiot that kissed that girl, you did nothing wrong. Anyone would have thought the same thing. I am so sorry that it happened." With that she practically jumped on my and gave me the hug I had been waiting so long for. I laughed, but then thought back to earlier this morning.

"Del, are you okay about this morning? How did it happen?"

She explained everything about Greg to me, and that she was so happy I had seen her. I told her I was happy too, and didn't even want to imagine what would have happened if I hadn't. We continued talking like we used to, her telling me all about her family in the USA. It was getting late, and she let out a small yawn.

"Do you want to go home now? You seem tired."

"No no no! I want to stay with you. I'm not that tired!" I laughed, and we decided that we would watch a movie. About halfway through she fell asleep, her head on my shoulder and her arms around my waist. I turned the TV off, and snuggled into her more. I was so glad she was back. I hated not having her around. Now she was safe and back in my arms. We fell asleep together on the couch for the first time in a long time.


	14. Today Is The Day

(Harry POV)

3 months later

Every day I see Delilah, I fall in love with her even more. I know that we were meant to be. She is the most amazing person I have ever met. When she walks into a room, it lights up. You can't help but smile when she's around. She makes me so happy, but she would never believe me. I love everything about her. The way she blushes when someone compliments her. The way she laughs when Louis and I muck around. Her self sacrificing personality, and the way she cares for everyone. She puts others before herself. I truly couldn't ask for a better girlfriend. This all seems so cliché, but I mean every bit. She makes me complete.

So today is the day; I'm going to ask her to marry me. I am so nervous. The boys and I have been planning this for weeks. I hope and pray with all my might that I don't muck this up. I've timed everything perfectly, and I know I have to stick to the plan if I want this to go well. The boys have told me that everything is going to go fine. They each have a part in this; Niall is keeping Del occupied until it's time for to come meet me, Liam and Zayn are organising everything, and pretty much over seeing that everything goes perfectly, and Louis, well he's the one keeping me calm.

"Harry mate, it's ok. You have us four, and we aren't going to let you down. Don't worry about Delilah saying no, she loves you so there's no chance of that happening. Just keep calm and stick to the plan." Louis had been giving me pep talks at least once an hour. He knew how scared I was, he himself was going to propose soon to Lucy, but after our wedding. If Del said yes, that is. Oh here I go again, freaking out that she is going to say no. Just breathe I tell myself. Everything is going to work out.

Zayn and Liam had finished decorating our back yard. I must say, it looked really good. I was going to get the ring from the jewellers, when Niall set off to meet Del.

"Harry, I'm off now! See you soon. I will do my very best to make sure she doesn't get here before 7." It was now 12pm. Del had probably just woken up as it was a Saturday, and Niall would make it to hers in about 20 minutes. Only 7 hours until my life was changed. Oh man. This was really freaking me out. Potentially, I was going to marry her! I let this thought buzz around my head as I paced around the decorated garden.

(Delilah POV)

It was 12pm. I had woken up a few minutes ago, and Niall had said that he was coming over today. I walked down the stairs to the kitchen, and started making pancakes. I knew that he would be hungry by the time he got here. I was flipping the last pancake when I heard a knock on the door.

"Del!" Niall seemed pretty happy to see me today, "How are you? Do I smell pancakes?" Niall sniffed and followed the smell to the kitchen.

"Haha, hey Niall. Yes, I made you a batch of pancakes. Dig in!" I watched as Niall ate the pancakes. Well, it wasn't really eating as much as it was inhaling. I laughed to myself at that thought, and Niall looked up at me confused.

"Enjoying the pancakes, Niall?" He gave me a thumbs up and soon enough he had finished them.

"Del, what would you like to do today? I was thinking we could maybe go watch a movie and then go shopping or something."

"A movie sounds great Niall. Nandos for Lunch?" His face lit up. I laughed and went to get dressed. Niall called after me, saying that I should take as much time as I wanted. This was strange, seeing as normally Niall would want to get out of the house fast, just so he could eat his Nandos. I did as he said, and stood looking into my wardrobe for over 10 minutes. Today was a pretty day to dress for. It was raining, but it wasn't cold; rather quite humid. I finally decided on a pair of black skinny jeans and a simple white t shirt. I put a lazy granddad jumper over the top. I thought about putting a chunky scarf on, but decided against it. I put my hair up in a topknot, put my Vans on, and skipped down the stairs. Niall was waiting for me, a bag of chips in his hand. I laughed as he brushed the crumbs away from the side of his mouth.

"You really did take your time, didn't you?" He laughed; I had spent at least 20 minutes getting dressed to go out.

Niall hadn't brought his car, but had walked from his house, I was guessing. We got into mine, and I drove us towards the theatre. When we got there, it was almost 1pm. There were a few movies starting at 1 30, and those were the earliest ones. Is wasn't very busy at the theatre today, so luckily we had no screaming teenagers flocking around Niall.

"What do you want to watch, Del? I kinda wanna watch that new action movie." Personally I wanted to watch the chick flick that had come out a few days ago, but I knew that Niall wouldn't want to watch it. He also knew I wasn't that into action movies.

"I know you don't like chick flicks, you know I don't like action movies."

"A horror?" Niall asked.

"No. No no no. Do you remember what happened to Lou last time?" Lou had made watch a horror for one of our dates, and I ended up getting more of my drink spilled on his pants instead of in my mouth. It looked as if he had wet himself. I couldn't stop laughing, and he now knew never to make me watch one again.

"Oh yes, how could I forget? No horrors for you then. Maybe we could just go to that chick flick you want to see. It actually doesn't look half bad."

"Are you sure? If you really don't want to, it's fine with me. I know how much you hate them." It wasn't like him to offer to go see a movie that he didn't like.

"Yes, I'm sure. Come on then. We have 15 minutes, and we still have to buy the food. When was this boy not hungry! We lined up, bought the tickets, and made out way inside the theatre. I decided that we were going to sit at the back. The movie was great. It got a bit soppy towards the end, and I could have sworn I saw a tear fall out of Niall's eye.

After the movie we went to Nandos. We ordered out usual, but Niall said that instead that we go for a drive to the country. It was now 3pm, and Harry had told me that he wanted me to come around at 7. I had no idea why though, he said something about having dinner. There were four hours to go until then, and no other way to spend them, so I agreed to going on the drive.

It took us about 45 minutes to get out there. Niall had said that he knew a great place to have a picnic, so we went on a walk through a bit of the bush. We ended up at the edge of a massive lake. To the left of where we were standing was a small path. It lead to a few benches and picnic tables. We went and sat on one. It was a stunning view. The lake stretched out, and on the other side of it I could see a house. Niall said that he knew the people who used to live there, but they moved out a few years ago. That's how he knew that the lake was here. It looked like a place that people would come to for a date, or just when they needed to think.

Niall and I stayed there for a few hours, talking about everything. The time just went by It was great. I hadn't talked to anyone about life in general for so long. Niall was so understanding, and he wouldn't judge anything I had to say. He would just listen to me talk, and then when he talked I would do the same. Bek was a lucky girl.

It was getting dark, it had just gone past six. We drove back to the city, and Niall got a text from Harry. It said that all the boys and I were going to meet at Harry's. Apparently all the girls had other plans. We listened to the radio, Niall singing along sometimes, and soon enough we were there.


	15. Did I Really Just Say That?

(Delilah POV)

We got back to the house and it was starting to get dark. Niall and I walked into the lounge, to see the rest of the boys sitting watching TV. Only Harry wasn't there.

"Where's Harry?" I asked Louis.

"Oh, he'll be here in a minute. He said he would text me."

I nodded, and made my self comfy on one of the sofas. Liam was sitting next to me, and patted his lap. I put my legs up on him, and leaned against the armrest. 10 minutes later and still no sign of Harry. That was when Louis got a text. He read it and looked up at the boys. It was like they were having a conversation with their eyes. I knew something was up, but they weren't telling me.

"Guys, wanna fill me in?" Four pairs of eyes flashed to my face before they continued the silent conversation again. I saw Zayn nod slightly, and Louis spoke.

"Del, Harry said for me to tell you to go out the back to the table. He said that he wants to have dinner there." I could see that Lou was hiding something from me. What was going on?

"Um, ok then. Are you guys coming too?"

"Nah, we're just going to stay in here, give you guys some alone time." Lou grinned.

"Suit yourself then." I laughed and made my way to the back door. I was taken aback by what I saw.

The short path that lead to the table was lined with tea light candles, lighting it up, and there were rose petals scattered everywhere. Lanterns were hung between the trees, lighting up the table where Harry sat. I walked up to him, and he took my hands, sitting me down next to him.

"Harry, why are we outside?" I was a little confused, especially as the garden looked as if had been done up just for us. He smiled a smile that made me feel weak at the knees, and cleared his throat. He seemed really nervous. I was curious as to why; it was only dinner!

"Well, they boys and I thought that we should have a little time alone tonight. I know it's not much, but I thought you might like it." He was looking down, his thumbs rubbing circles into the back of my hands.

"That's really sweet of you Harry. Thank you. What have we got for dinner then?"

He opened up the basket that held our food, and we ate in silence, both of us enjoying the food that Liam had prepared for us. We both finished the meals, and Harry took my hands once again. He started talking about how much he was glad he had met me, and that he loved having me in his life. I blushed, and he laughed. Suddenly he was kneeling down, on one knew. Was this really happening?

"Oh gosh, no." I mumbled to myself. Harry's face fell a little, and I knew that he had heard what I had said. "No, I mean I just didn't think that this was ever going to happen." Oh gosh, did I just say that? Really? "Oh, crap. I'm just digging myself a hole. I am so sorry." I could feel my face burning up from embarrassment. He laughed again.

"Del, it's ok. You have my word that I am a lot more nervous than you are." He said with a cheeky grin, "Del, I love you so much. I would be the happiest man alive if you agreed to spending the rest of your life with me. I wouldn't be any more happier if I knew that I could wake up next to you, and fall asleep with you in my arms. Would you do the honour of being my wife?"

"I'm pretty sure you already know the answer to that Harry. Of course I will!" He leaped up and took me in his arms. I could hear the other boys cheering through the window, and Harry and I turned to look at them, laughing. He looked back into my eyes, and kissed me. Soon we walked back into the house, and were greeted by Louis running down the stairs screaming.

"Haaaaazzzzzaaaa! My widdle boy is growing up!" He pretended to wipe a tear, and went to hug Harry, resting his head on Harry's shoulder. I could hear the fake sobs coming from Louis and couldn't help but laugh. I hugged the other three boys in turn, and turned to Louis.

"Del, can I ask you something?" I was a little worried.

"Yes Lou, what is it?"

"Well I was just wondering, what about me? Remember, we kind of had that thing going? Oh crap! I'm so sorry Harry, you weren't supposed to find out this way." He slapped his forehead lightly, and we all cracked up laughing.

"I'm sorry Lou, Harry asked first, and I love Harry more than I love you, so I thought I should probably say yes to him. Maybe if you had got in a bit quicker, it would have turned out differently." I winked and Lou sniffed a little.

"Yeah, I know Del. I guess I just wasn't man enough to ask you just yet. Excuse me." He ran off, again pretending to cry, probably to the kitchen where he would stuff his face with carrots. I shook my head, and we started laughing again. Louis was such a joker sometimes, but I had learned to go along with it as it was so much funnier that way.

Harry and I went to his room, where I was to call the girls and my parents. I wasn't looking forward to this at all.


	16. Spilling The News

(Delilah POV)

Like I had thought, the girls were screaming their heads off when I told them. I had promised them all that they could all be bridesmaids, and they were very happy about this. I had told my parents, and they too were very happy. My mum had told me that she would come up in a week or so to help me plan, and my dad had groaned saying that he wouldn't be able to survive that long without her food. Now it was Harry's turn. I watched as he picked up the phone. I could hear a faint dial tone.

"Mum, is dad there too? I have some news for you." Harry was biting his lip. There was a pause, and I could hear Harry's dad now had joined the conversation.

"Mum, Dad, as you know I was going to ask Delilah to marry me, and well, she said yes!" Harry put the phone on speaker so I could hear too.

"Aw hun," this came from his mum, "That is so good to hear. I am so happy for you!"

"Son, that is great news. Told ya she wouldn't say no!" Harry blushed slightly. We stayed on the phone a little while longer. When we got off of it, we talked for a bit about what we wanted the wedding to be like. Luckily we agreed on most things. Harry drove me back to mine as it was getting late.

"You thought I was going to say no?"

"Um, well I didn't really know what you were going to say. I didn't know if you were ready or not. Obviously you are though."

"Obviously." I said, stepping out of the car, "Harry should we start planning tomorrow? I think we should start soon."

I had walked around to his side of the car and had my head a little in the window.

"Of course babe, if I could, I would marry you right now!" He laughed, and leaned towards me. I knew what he was wanting, and kissed him goodnight. He smiled into the kiss, whispering for me to have a great sleep, out lips still touching. I walked back into the house, a smile was growing on my face. I placed my bag on the table by the door, and made my way upstairs. I peeked through my curtains to see Harry driving away. I thought I could see him smiling. As I was drifting to sleep, I thought about the future and what it held for us. I had a dream about it, though it wasn't very happy. Something bad happened to me, I don't know what though. I could see Harry crying. Towards the end though, it was happy. Everything was fine, and whatever had happened was in the past. We were happy together, spending out lives together.

(Harry POV)

I watched her walk back into her house. I could see that she was smiling. I was smiling too. The most amazing girl in the world had just agreed to spend the rest of her life with me. Why wouldn't I be smiling? As I drove to mine I thought about the future. Where would we live? Would we have kids? What would we call them? Maybe I should just keep my mind on the wedding? I laughed to myself, just like me to get ahead of myself.

I got back to my house, and walked up to my room. I opened the door to see Louis sprawled out on my bed. I sighed and picked up a side of the duvet. I pulled it towards me, Louis came with it and ended up on the floor. He groaned and sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"What was that for? I was SLEEPING!" He seemed a little angry, but I knew it wouldn't last long. I laughed and helped the drowsy man up off my floor.

"Lou, you need to stop falling asleep on my bed. Soon it won't be just me sleeping in it." He groaned more at that thought, and walked out of the room, saying that he would see me tomorrow. I fell asleep thinking about Delilah. In the back of my mind I had a bad feeling though, like something was going to happen soon, and it wasn't going to be good. That feeling went away, and soon I was dreaming about the wedding. I couldn't wait until we planned it. I knew Del would make it amazing. Oh, how I was looking forward to it. It would be the best day of my life.


	17. You Are Such A Girl

(Delilah POV)

I woke up, it was 9am. I called Harry and said that I would be over in half an hour. We were starting to plan the wedding today, properly. The girls would come over a bit later and we would try sort as much as we could out. As I was driving to Harry's, the bad feeling came back. I tried to shake it off, but no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't help but feel that something bad was just around the corner. I forgot about it though when I walked into Harry's. There was a pile of bridal magazines on the table. Harry was reading one, his tongue was sticking out in concentration. I laughed, and he jumped a little.

"Morning Harry, how's the reading going?" I asked, sitting down.

"Oh hey Del. It's going great!" He started telling me facts about weddings, and I sat with an eyebrow raised. When he looked at me he just grinned and then went back to reading. Wow, I never knew he would be so into this! I thought maybe he would stay for a bit, but then leave it for the girls and I to finish.

"Harry, you are such a girl." He poked his tongue out at me and laughed. We continued reading magazines, and taking down notes of what we thought we wanted. The girls came in a little while later. I heard them before I saw them.

"Del! Del! DEL! Where are you?" I heard Bek yell through the house.

"I'm in here, please don't hurt me!" They were still very excited about the fact I was getting married. I saw Lucy's face peer around the door before she ran into the room and tackled me into a hug.

"Congratulations Del! Oh this is so exciting! I love weddings!" The other girls came in and congratulated me also, the whole time Lucy was skipping around the room talking about how happy she was and how she was going to help make this the best wedding ever.

The rest of the day the six of us read every magazine Harry had bought, which were quite a few, and had written a check list which was rather long. Niall and Zayn had come in, but got bored and left. Harry was calling a store that he thought he could get his suit from, and Madison and I had listed a few bridal stores that we were going to visit. The day came to an end, and we had made a little progress. I was shattered and as soon as my head hit the pillow I was asleep.

(Harry POV)

I had gotten up early and gone to the corner store. I picked up a few bridal magazines, but I knew that they weren't going to be enough. I walked a little further, and picked up more magazines. Soon my arms felt like they were going to drop off, and I made my way back to the house. It was 9am, and Del had just text me to say that she would be here in half an hour. I smiled, knowing that she would be here to plan the best day of our lives.

As I entered the door, the feeling I had had last night came back. Something bad was going to happen, I didn't know what though, and it was killing me. I tried to forget about; it was silly, nothing was going to happen, but I thought I would talk to Del just in case.

I put all the magazines on the table, and picked up the closest one. I started reading, and it was actually surprisingly interesting. I jumped when I heard a laugh. It was Del, watching me read. I was really concentrating, so I guess she found it funny. She sat down, and I told her all of the interesting things I had found in the magazine. She raised an eyebrow at me, but I just laughed.

Soon the other girls came around, and were running around the room screaming. I let out a chuckle when Del put her hands over her ears, wincing at the noise. She saw me, and giggled a little. She was too cute! When the girls had finally calmed down, they sat down and read the other magazines. Every now and then I saw one of them write something down, and soon enough there were a few pages of things that they thought would be needed.

Niall and Zayn came in, and they did their best to help.

"What about that colour for the dresses?" Niall said, pointing to a pinkish colour.

"Are you kidding me? That so wouldn't go with my skin colour." Cassie replied. Niall let out a huff, and started reading again. He soon gave up as he had no idea what half the stuff meant.

"Maybe lilies for the flowers on the table?" Zayn suggested.

"Um, no. They are way too big." Bek pointed out. Zayn too gave up trying, and soon both the boys decided to leave.

"Harry mate, we tried, but we aren't that good at this. We're just going to leave it up to you. We'll see you tomorrow." Niall walked out the door with Zayn following.

It was back to just me and the girls. I knew that I too wasn't going to be that good at this, so I just let the girls do what they were doing and turned the telly on. Del scowled at me a little, but then let it go as she knew that I wouldn't be much help.

When it was time for the girls to leave, they had done way more than I expected them to do. They had decided on where to buy the dresses, the cake and the flowers, they had chosen who was going to cater for us, and many other things I didn't know about. I was happy with this. The only things I had to do was organise myself, and decide with Del what the date of the wedding was going to be. I fell asleep knowing that all was going to plan.


	18. Damsel In Distress

(Harry POV)

Delilah was off to find bridesmaids dresses today. Me on the other hand, well I had nothing to do until I needed to go find myself a suit and that would only be in a week or two. Until then I was just going to lounge around the house, and if Del needed me I would be there.

Today I was at home, watching some of the marathons that were on TV. After a few hours of them, I decided that I was going to find Niall. I hadn't yet told Delilah about this feeling that I had, and I knew that I had to tell someone. Niall was always good when you wanted to talk to someone.

I was walking up his short path and when I got to the door I saw that it was slightly ajar. I walked in and the first room I checked for him was the kitchen. Niall was leaning into the fridge, I could only just see his blonde hair. I thought it would be a good idea to scare him, and hid under the table. I waited a few minutes for him to prepare what he was going to eat, and he finally sat down. I grabbed his leg and he jumped up screaming. I got out from under the table, and his face was priceless. His mouth was hanging open and there were crumbs around it. His eyes were large with fright and he had hid his sandwich behind him, in order to protect it. I doubled over, laughing at this sight, as Niall walked across the kitchen and whacked me over the head. I straightened up, still laughing.

"Harry! That wasn't even funny!" He tried to keep himself from laughing, but failed. Eventually we decided to go out to eat as Niall had dropped his food when we were laughing. We walked about a block when we reached a small, quiet café. It was one that we liked to come to often, as it wasn't usually busy, and we weren't bombarded with people asking for a photo. We sat at the front, just by the window and the waitress took our order.

"Niall, I don't know what's going on. I have this feeling that something bad is going to happen, and no matter how hard I try to forget about it, it comes back."

"Well Haz, you should be careful now. Keep an eye out, and keep safe. Maybe keep one of us boys around you. That could help a bit?" I thought he was right and agreed. Having one of the boys around me would help me, I was less vulnerable. Now I knew I was safe, but I wondered about Del. What if something happened to her? I would never forgive myself. That was when I saw her running down the street. Her dark brown hair was being blown about, and Cassie was right behind her. I got up and was about to run after her when I saw him. Greg. He was standing on our side of the road, but was hidden, away from the crowd. He was holding something in his hand. I couldn't see what it was, but when he lifted his hand, I could see it was aimed at Del. I moved a bit closer and saw that it was a gun. He was going to shoot her! I ran as fast as I could, screaming her name, but I couldn't get there in time.

*BANG! BANG!*

I ran to her side, Cassie was already kneeling over her. Niall had called for an ambulance, and when it came I lifted Delilah off the ground and carried her in. Niall had said that he and Cassie would catch a taxi to the hospital and tell the others one the way. I sat next to Del, while a medic checked over her. I knew it! I knew something was going to happen! I should have been more careful. I should have protected her. What was going to happen now? What if I lost her? I wouldn't be able to live with myself. I pushed those thoughts aside, and focused my attention to Del. Her hand was pressed against her side. I figured that was where she had been shot, as I could see her hand was red with blood. I took her other hand in mine, and waited until we reached the hospital.

(Delilah POV)

Wedding dresses. Every girl wants the perfect one. It has to be the right colour, the right shape, the right size and have the right amount of detail. Today however, The girls and I were off to find the bridesmaid dresses.

The street we were walking down had many stores, some of which had the potential to hold the perfect dress. We entered the first one, and looked at a few of the racks. We soon came to realise that almost all of the dresses had some sort of frilly detail. I think it's safe to say that I am not that big a fan of frills, and neither are the other girls. We quickly exited the store and walked towards the next one.

We were having no better luck at this store. Madison had tried near fifteen dresses, Lucy, Bek and Cassie had tried almost the same. When we thought that we had found the dress, there was always something to make us change our minds. Sometimes there was an extra detail that we just couldn't live with, or three dresses that were the perfect size and one that was three sizes too big. Every time we found a dress, there was a downside and we went back to square one.

It was our fifth store, and we had finally found a dress. It was simple; about mid thigh in length, had a thick strap over the right shoulder, and was tight to the body. The colour was just what we had been looking for; it started with a deep purple at the shoulder, and faded out to white. We all loved it. Now we just had to make sure that we could buy four of them. We checked the whole dress, there was nothing we didn't like. We found four that fit each of the girls perfectly. Now the last thing we had to check was the price. After we added it all up we saw that together, they had come just under the budget. This set us off into a little squeal fest, but we fast calmed ourselves down. I was looking around my bag. Where was my wallet? I couldn't find it anywhere! I had a small flashback and realised I had left it on my bed while I was getting dressed, thinking that I would put it in my bag after.

"Cassie! I left my wallet at home. Run with me to get it?" Cassie and I ran out of the store, leaving the other three behind to explain. We darted through the crowded streets, doing our best to dodge the people walking towards us. We were almost there, the apartment was in sight.

*BANG! BANG!*

I could hear screaming all around me. It sounded as though someone was screaming my name. Why were they shouting? What was going on? I couldn't see anything. For a reason unknown I was lying on the ground, my eyes were shut tightly. Then I felt the pain.

"Oooh my gosh! Ahh it hurts!" My hand was clutching my side, I could feel my hand was wet. I brought it up to my face. Red. My hand went back to applying pressure to my side. It hurt so bad, it felt like I had been laying there for hours. I could feel tears streaming down my face, I still didn't have a clue as to what was happening. Then I could feel my body being lifted off the ground. I could feel the movement of someone walking, and then a hard surface was underneath me. I had my eyes closed, too afraid to see my surroundings.

"Miss Lewis, could you please open your eyes for me?" A female voice was being directed at me. I couldn't do it, I was too weak. Then I heard his voice.

"Del, honey, please open your eyes for us. Please?" He sounded like he was pleading, like he didn't know if I could hear him or not. I struggled against the weight that was my eyelids, and the flickered open.

"Oh Del! It's ok! I'm here now." It was Harry, and he was holding my hand. I looked around as much as I could and realised that we were in an ambulance. I could feel pain in my side. Then I remembered. Cassie and I were running back, and I had heard a bang, like a gunshot. The next thing I knew I was on the ground. I had been shot. Who would have done that? Greg. Greg had shot me.

"Ha-Harry, Greg sh-shot me." I could barely get the words out. I was really tired. I guessed that I was drugged up, and that was also why the pain was fading. My eyes started to shut again.

"I know Del, I saw him." He saw that my eyes had closed and told me to rest. That was the last thing I remembered as I drifted off.


	19. Make It Go Away

(Harry POV)

Del was in surgery when I heard the sound of feet running down the corridor. The tears were streaming down my face when I looked up. I saw eight of my best friends running towards me.

"Hazza! Harry! Haz! Harreh!" They were all shouting my name. Liam reached me first and sat in the chair next to me. I could feel his arm pulling me into a hug. I rested my head on his shoulder, and cried my eyes out. When I looked up, I could see Liam on one side, Louis was on the other, his hand was on my back. Zayn and Niall were sitting, leaning against the wall that was opposite me. Cassie was sitting in Zayn's lap, her arm around his waist. Bek, Madison and Lucy were standing, Bek next to Niall, her hand in his. They were all looking at me.

"Harry, we didn't tell them what happened, just that Del was in hospital." Cassie said softly.

"Do you want us to tell them?" Niall asked. I nodded and they explained most of it, but left out Greg. I took it that Cassie didn't know, but I knew that Niall did.

"Oh Harry, I'm so sorry!" Madison rushed to give me a hug. I thanked her, and she told me that Delilah would be fine. I nodded, keeping my eyes fixed on the ground. The rest of them gave their apologies, Louis stood up in front of me.

"Harry, let's go get something to drink." I nodded, and got off my seat. I knew that Louis was going to ask me more about it, as Cassie and Niall had been vague. We walked down the long corridor towards the cafeteria. It was a silent walk, neither of us knew what to say. They were just about to close for the night, but we made it just in time. A few more minutes of silence, and we collected our drinks. This time on the way back though, Lou started up conversation.

"Harry, I know that there is more to the story. Tell me?" I knew he wouldn't give up, so I sighed and told him.

"Del was running down the street, I don't know why, and Cassie was running after her. I've had a bad feeling this past week, and I ran out to go tell her to keep safe, but when I got outside I saw Greg. I saw he was holding something, but I didn't know what. When he aimed it at Del, I realised that it was a gun, and he shot her. It was too late for me to get there. I don't know where he went coz I came to the hospital with him. He shot her Lou! He shot Del! This is all my fault!" The words rushed out of me and I could feel tears starting to fall again. Lou put his arm around my shoulders.

"Harry, this is not your fault. Greg is twisted. Has Del ever told you why he hates her?" I remembered her saying something, but I didn't remember what it was. I shook my head.

"I don't remember Lou. Has she told you?" He nodded, and explained as much as he knew. I was a bit surprised. It was a few years ago, and he still hadn't let it go, even after moving cities. This guy could really hold grudges.

We rounded the last corner, and walked back to the others. Bek was now sitting next to Niall, his arm around her shoulder. Madison was sitting on Liam's lap, his chin resting on her head. When Lucy saw us coming, she took Lou's hand. He sat down, and she stood next to him, still holding his hand. I sat in the middle chair again, drink in hand, and we all waited until sunrise.

(Delilah POV)

I woke up to sunlight streaming through the blinds in my hospital ward. Slowly I remembered the events of yesterday. Had it been yesterday? I had no idea. I saw my phone had been put on the table next to me, so I tried to reach for it. Unfortunately my senses found themselves and I felt pain shoot through my right side. This pain was different to the pain that had radiated through me when I was shot, but even so it was excruciating. I gasped loudly in shock. I heard light footsteps, and the door opened.

"Delilah!" I could hear Harry's voice coming from the doorway, and soon he was sitting on the edge of my bed, taking my hand in his. He saw the pain in my eyes.

"Del? Delilah, what is it?" His voice was soft but demanding.

"It hurts Harry, oh my side! Make the pain go! Make it go away!" I squeezed my eyes shut.

"Liam! Liam, go get a doctor!" Harry shouted and I heard someone run off. After what seemed like hours someone entered the room.

"Delilah, I'm Dr Whitely, the doctor who operated on you. A nurse will be in shortly to give you your pain medication. We didn't expect for you to wake up this early. However, I think you will be pleased to know that everything went as planned and you are doing very well." I nodded, but was in too much pain to reply. I squeezed Harry's hand, and he knew what to say. I heard the door close, and the doctor was gone.

The pain had died down quite a lot since the nurse had come in. It was still there, a dull throb, but it I didn't think about it, it wasn't so bad. Everyone had piled into the room, and were standing around, trying to make conversation. I tried my best to respond, but I was too tired. Harry noticed my eyes were closed, I heard him murmur, and then the sound of feet moving towards the door. Harry stayed by my side.

"Del, you can sleep now. Do you want me to stay with you?" I nodded, and he climbed under the sheets, wrapping his arms around me. In a week or so I would be doing this again, but in my own bed. I couldn't wait to get out of here and continue planning our wedding.


	20. Finally It's Time

(Harry POV)

It had been a month since Delilah was had been shot. As soon as she got out of the hospital we continued planning; she didn't want to waste a moment. Now the day had come. We were finally getting married. We had waited for this day for far too long, but now that it was here, we were both nervous wrecks.

Delilah was being hidden from me, and all I wanted to do was see her in her dress, and tell her she was beautiful. Unlucky for me, the boys were doing everything they could to keep me away from her. There was always one of them with me, keeping an eye on me rather than keeping me company.

It was about 1pm, and I was already ready for the ceremony that was at 3pm. We had found the perfect place for it; in a garden, next to a beautiful pond. It was an open space, and we both loved it. There was no need to decorate, all we had to do was set out the chairs and we were set. The reception was going to be in the rose gardens that were only a short walk away. The entire garden was amazing, and Delilah and I were so happy with our decision.

I was pacing around my room, bored out of my mind. There were just over an hour until I was let out of this room, and until then I was to stay in here with nothing to do. Louis was staying with me at the moment, and knowing how bored I was, he suggested I think of the one thing I love about Del the most. I literally sat there for at least half an hour, and by the end of it I still couldn't think of anything. Everything about her was amazing. There was nothing that I loved most, I loved her entirely. I looked at the time, there was 25 minutes to go. Louis popped out of the room, getting me a glass of water. I thought I was getting a fever, but really I was just incredibly nervous. I was getting married to the woman I loved more than anything. In 20 minutes. That thought scared me more than anything, but also made me happier than anything else.

"Harry, it's time to go. Don't want to be late now, do you?" Louis led me out to the garden, and I walked up to the altar, past all the people who were already seated, big smiles plastered on their faces. Our parents sat up the front, and my mum quickly came up to me to wish me luck.

"Oh Harry, this is your big day! You're getting married! I am so happy for you, and so proud. Delilah is an amazing girl, and I am so happy that she's going to be your wife. I couldn't ask for a better daughter in law." I saw a tear roll down her cheek, and took her into a big hug. I thanked her. She sat back down, and I took a deep breath. Time was going faster than I would have liked it to, but I knew that was only because I was so excited. I couldn't stop thinking about the bride that would soon be walking down that aisle. She was the most amazing person I have ever met. And she was soon going to be forever mine.

I took another deep breath, and turned to the four boys who were standing next to me. Niall was closest, then Liam, Zayn and lastly Louis. Niall gave me a slap on the back, and I smiled nervously back at him. Then I heard music start to play, and I turned back to face the aisle. Everyone was standing now, also facing the aisle. The first person to walk down was Madison. She smiled at Liam, then at me as she took her place. She was followed by Bek, Cassie and Lucy, who all stood beside her.

Then, there she was. She was absolutely stunning. She was wearing a dress that she had picked after she got out of the hospital. It was strapless, ivory and fitted until the knee, where it came out slightly, a little like a mermaid's tail. It looked as if it was made of lace. I couldn't get over how stunning she looked. It seemed as if time slowed down as she walked towards me, and I was able to appreciate every bit of her. I couldn't take my eyes off hers, and before I knew it she was standing in front of me.

"You are so beautiful." I breathed out, and she let out a small giggle. The minister said his bit, and then it was our turn to say our vows.

(Delilah POV)

Soon I was no longer going to be Delilah Lewis, but Delilah Styles. That thought put a smile on my face. Cassie had just put my make up on, and Bek was starting on my hair. It was nothing fancy, a simple up do. I looked at my dress that was across the room. It was gorgeus. The detail was amazing. As soon as I had seen it in the store, I knew that it was the one for me.

When Bek had finished, I slipped the dress on. It fit me perfectly, hugging all the right places. I looked in the mirror, and was happy with what I saw. The only thing that was missing was a ring on my finger, and Harry by my side. I sighed, and waited until it was my turn to walk down the aisle. I was so nervous. Harry was soon going to be waiting for me, the reason being we were getting married. We were going to be husband and wife. Why couldn't time just go faster? I was resisting the urge to just sprint outside and marry him right this moment. I heard Lucy's voice pipe up a while later.

"Del, it's time for us to go, have you got your flowers?" I had almost forgot them, they were sitting in the dresser. my wish had been granted and time had sped up. We were making our way to the garden, and my heart was beating so fast, I could feel it through my chest. There was the end of the aisle, I could see it. Madison went first, then Bek, Cassie and Lucy. Now it was my turn. I took a deep breath and walked down. Harry was gazing at me, a small, nervous smile on his face. I looked him in the eye, and couldn't look elsewhere until I was in front of him. I could hear the minister taking, but I couldn't make out what he was saying. I was too lost in Harry's eyes. Harry started speaking, and I gave him my undivided attention.

"Delilah Lewis. You are the most amazing person I have ever met. I knew from the moment I saw you in Starbucks that I wanted to get to know you. When you said that you would meet with me again, I knew that this was my chance, and I wasn't going to let it go. The first night that you stayed at mine, you made me feel so comfortable. I felt as if I had known you forever. We could talk about anything and you were just so easy to get along with. I knew that if I didn't ask you to be mine, and somebody else took you away, it would kill me. This will seem corny, but Del, you complete me. I love having you in my life. I can't imagine it without you. I am the happiest man alive knowing that you are always going to be mine. I love you so much." We were both smiling like lunatics.

"Harold Styles, You are incredible. The night that you asked me to be your girlfriend, I admit I freaked out a little. I mean, you're Harry Styles, every girl is chasing after you. Then I realised, you wanted me. Not any other girl, me. That thought was enough for me, but then you proposed, and I knew that I didn't deserve you. I too love everything about you. I love the way you brush your fingers through you hair when you're nervous. That smile when you do something cheeky and know I'm going to let you get away with it. The way you make me feel so safe just when you're near, and how I fall for you even more when you wrap your arms around my waist and tell me I'm beautiful. I can't wait to fall asleep with you every night, and wake up to your smiling face. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you more than anything else." I saw tears threaten to fall down his cheeks, and I could feel them doing the same to mine.

"Do you, Delilah Lewis, take this man to be your husband?"

"I do." The tears started falling.

"Do you, Harry Styles, take this woman to be your wife?"

"I do."

"Well then, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

As soon as that was said, Harry picked me up by the waist and pressed his lips to mine. This was a kiss like we've never had. There was a new passion to it. I heard a cheering, but it was distant. All I could focus on was Harry, and the fact that we were married. I had been waiting to say that for so long, and finally, it was time.


	21. We're Almost There

(Delilah POV)

Harry refused to tell me where we were going for our honeymoon, and everyone else had promised not to tell. It was eating me up inside. We were packing our bags for our flight that was in two hours. I was running around the room trying to find the items that were on the list Harry had given me. Finally, an hour later, Harry was driving us to the airport.

"Oh please Mr Styles, will you tell me where we are going?" I pouted, hoping he would give in. He just chuckled.

"Oh Mrs Styles, never will I ever. Just wait and see!" He took a hand off the wheel and put the same arm around me. I sighed and rested my head on it. Soon we were making our way to the terminal, trying our best to avoid the flashes that were pointed in our direction. Harry had insisted that we fly first class. The flight attendants were forever coming up to us, asking if we were okay. It was starting to annoy me. Harry noticed and grinned.

"They're only doing their job Del." Putting his hand over mine. I sighed.

"I know, I just wish they would take the hint when we say we're fine. They're probably only coming to ask so that they can look at you." He just laughed at that.

I must have fallen asleep, as the next thing I knew I was being woken by a voice saying "Welcome to the Bahamas. We hope you enjoyed your flight, and will enjoy your stay." So that's where we were!

"The Bahamas? We're in the Bahamas?" I asked a bit too loud, and saw a few faces turn to look at me. I blushed a little before turning back to Harry. "Thank you so much! This is incredible!" I hugged him tightly. I felt him laugh a little.

"Anything for you Del. I know how much you've been wanting to come here, so I thought that it would perfect for us."

When we had got off the plane and located out luggage, we walked outside, where I could already feel the sun turning my skin brown. I would be unrecognisable when we got home. Harry said that the hotel was about 20 minute drive away. I followed Harry into the car, taking in the sights that we passed.

"We're almost there." He said, breaking my train of thought, I smiled back at him, then returned to my day dreaming.

Suddenly we stopped in front of a large building. When Harry had said hotel, I guess he had meant resort. This place was huge! We walked into the lobby, and were handed two keys to our room at the reception. We were staying on the tenth floor. When we stepped in to the elevator, I smiled at the music that was playing. It was What Makes You Beautiful. Harry groaned with annoyance, which caused me to laugh. We found our room, and when we stepped in, I gasped. It was amazing. On the far side of what I figured was the lounge, was a large window looking out over the beach that I knew we would be spending a lot of our time on. There were black leather couches facing a wide TV. To the left of the lounge were two doors. The first led to a bathroom. One wall was completely occupied by a mirror, on the other side of the room was a bath tub that looked like it could hold two people. The second door led to the bed room. The room was bigger than I though it would be, and most of it was taken up by a bed. I put my suitcases down and collapsed onto the bed.

"Harry, I can't thank you enough. I don't deserve you." He came over to sit next to me. He put a finger over my lips.

"Don't you ever say that. You deserve so much more." I think I ruined the moment when I opened my lips and bit the tip of his finger. He rolled his eyes and went back to the suitcases. He started to unpack, so I thought I should do the same. The wardrobe was bigger than the one at home, but you couldn't walk into it. It was the perfect size for our stuff. When we had finished unpacking, we went back down to the lobby. Harry picked up a few brochures and read through them, deciding on what we would do that afternoon. We were here for a week, and I was so excited to see what we would get up to.

He decided that we would just go down to the beach and soak up the sun. We changed into our swimming gear, and head outside. There were sun chairs for what seemed like miles, and the beach was crowded. There were families and couples everywhere. We spotted two chairs that weren't taken and rushed over to grab them before someone else did. We had been lying for about half an hour, when we were sent into a shadow. I looked up to see two silhouettes standing above us.

"Elise! Chelsea!" I heard Harry gasp from next to me.

"Harry. What are you doing here? How are you?" She giggled at Harry. She was blonde, and her hair was tied into a high ponytail. It reached just below her shoulders. She was slightly tanned, and I saw her body was perfect as she was wearing a blue and white spotted bikini. Standing next to her was who I guessed to be her best friend. She too had a toned body in a plain black bikini, but she had wavy brunette hair that reached the middle of her back.

"Chelsea," He said sourly, "I'm fantastic. How have you been?" He said looking at the blonde. The other was obviously Elise.

"I've been good, but not as good as I would be if I were with you." She sat on Harry's chair, taking his hand into hers. I watched as Elsie smirked.

"Harry, I've missed you so much. I'm so sorry for what I did. Take me back?" She leaned in closer, as Harry leaned back into the chair. I couldn't stand to watch this, my husband was being hit on. I coughed loudly. She whipped her head around to glare at me.

"Excuse me, I'm talking to my boyfriend. Do you mind" She scowled at me, before looking me up and down. I looked at Harry, my eyebrows raised. He shook his head.

"Chelsea, we broke up over two years ago. You cheated on me. And how dare you talk to Delilah like that?" Harry had a slight look of anger in his eyes. Chelsea dropped his hands, staring at him in disbelief. Elise was standing, quietly. I didn't think that she was as nasty as Chelsea.

"Delilah? Who is she to you? I know you still love me!" Chelsea's voice had raised a fair bit.

"Chelsea, I don't love you. I love Del. She's my wife, and you're ruining our honeymoon, that we actually just started. Now, please, leave." He said bluntly. She half shrieked and half gasped.

"Your wife? You married that skank?" She turned to me and walked toward, "You are going to pay for this. Stealing my man." Her finger was in my face.

"Chelsea! Don't you dare threaten her! Leave!" His voice got louder with each word. She turned around without a word and walked back into the direction she came from. Elise followed. They sat down in the chairs they had claimed, Chelsea was glaring at me, her eyebrows knitted next to me. Elise, was looking at me also, but apologetically. She smiled, and I nodded. She gestured behind Chelsea, making loops with her fingers next to her head, then pointing at the blonde sitting in front of her. I laughed, and looked back at Harry.

"Harry, what the heck just happened?"

"That's Chelsea. She still hasn't gotten over the fact that I dumped her. She cheated on me a few years ago with my best friend. For weeks she tried to get me back, but gave up when I refused. Now just my luck, she's here in the same resort as us. Her dad is some rich business man."

"What's the deal with Elise?" I was thinking that we could become good friends.

"Elise is her best friend, but only because she has a kind heart. No one really wants to be Chelsea's friend because she is a total cow, but Elise gave her a chance. Lucky for her Chelsea drags her around everywhere, like here. That's like her reward for putting up with her." He laughed to himself.

"I see. So there's nothing going on between you two?" I had to make sure, but I already knew.

"Of course not! She was my worst mistake. I love you and only you Del." I nodded.

"I love you too Harry. Thank you for explaining. She is quite scary when she is angry." He laughed, and nodded back.

"I don't see what I saw in her." We sat in the sun for a while longer, before returning to our room. As soon as we had got out of the elevator, Harry picked me up and started planting kisses along my jaw. I already knew where this was going. He took a hand off me to open the door, then as it closed behind up, he lay me down on the bed. His mouth never left my face, always kissing some part of it. I felt him undo my bikini top and drop it on the floor. It was soon joined by his shorts and my bikini bottom. He bit gently into my neck, and I moaned from the slight pain it brought, but also from the feeling it gave me. This was the happiest I had been in a long time. He moved back to my mouth. Our kisses were passionate, full of want for each other. The happiness in me increased as the night went on. I was hoping that we weren't keeping the rest of our floor awake. Oh how awkward that would be.


	22. Why Thank You, Mr Styles

(Harry POV)

I woke up on the second morning of our honey moon. Delilah was tucked up next to me. I smiled, thinking that she was the most beautiful wife I could have asked for. Soon I felt her stirring, and her eyes opened.

"Morning, wife." I grinned.

"Morning husband. I love you so so much."

"That good was I?" I laughed. Last night was one of the most amazing nights of my life.

"Better. What's on the agenda today?" She asked, sitting up.

We planned the day, decided that we wanted to go for a walk around the resort, maybe a drive to the nearby town. By the end of it my arms were being weighed down by the bags of shopping Delilah had bough. She was skipping ahead, on our way back to the resort. The sun was starting to go down. We stayed in our room the rest of the night, watching TV, and doing what we had done the night before.

The rest of the week was a blur. We had looked at a few more brochures, and found nothing we were that interested in, so we spent most or our time at the resort, doing whatever came to mind. We were on our flight back home, Delilah was sleeping next to me.

When we stepped off the plane, I was shocked at the different temperatures. The Bahamas were amazingly hot. We had both tanned nicely, and were looking much browner. Seeing as I had moved in with Del a while before the wedding, we raced back to out house to sit in front of a warm fire. It was freezing here.

When we arrived back, and I opened the door for us.

"Why thank you, Mr Styles." Delilah said dragging her suitcase into the house.

"You are very welcome, Mrs Styles." I laughed. Delilah had taken to calling me that while we were away.

I unpacked all our stuff while Del made us hot chocolates. There was a knock at the door, and I heard her open it, followed by the greetings of our best friends. I had just finished putting out clothes away, and made my way down the stairs.

"Harry!" Niall called from the lounge. The were all sitting down, with no space for me. I pulled Del away from where she was sitting, and took her place. I grabbed her waist and plonked her down on top of me. She laughed, and snuggled into my chest.

"Delilah Styles!" Woah, it was a bit of shock hearing that from someone other than me or Del, "What is that on your neck?" Everyone looked towards the bare skin where a large purple bruise had set up home. Delilah blushed and quickly covered it with her hand. She winced a little as her hand came in contact with it.

"Nothing, nothing at all." She laughed shyly, and soon everyone had joined in. We were telling everyone about The Bahamas, and Del raced up to her room. She came down a minutes or two, but she held a big, brown, paper bag. I had forgotten what we had brought home for the others. Del opened up the bag, and handed out the t One Direction bobble heads to the boys. They had ended up with one of themselves, and laughing their heads off. Niall's face was bright red. Del had told me that the four girls had each had their eye on something, and when she had found the items in some of the stores we had visited, she couldn't resist buying them. They all jumped on top of us yelling their thanks.

For the next few days we all hung out at our house. It was now called 'The Styles' House'. Del and I thought it was cute, and laughed when Louis had announced it. I had forgotten about Chelsea, and Del had forgotten about Greg. We had eight best friends, and life was going perfectly.

Zayn came up to me one day, asking for my advice.

"Harry, I'm going to ask Cassie to marry me."

"Mate! That's awesome! How are you planning to ask her?" I was so happy for him. I knew they were ready, they already acted like an old married couple.

"That's the thing. I need your help." We sat down at the kitchen table, and Zayn told me a few ideas. We agreed that he should take her our for dinner somewhere romantic. Cassie was always one for romance. He said that he would probably ask her in the coming week. I could tell he was nervous, I remember being nervous when I was asking Del.

I did my best to keep it a secret, but Del knew I was hiding something.

"Harry, I know you're not telling me something. What is it?"

"What? Nothing." I laughed unconvincingly.

"Harold Edward Style. Tell me now." She knew I would give in if she used my full name.

"Oh.. well.. I can't tell you.. but ." I said it fast, and had to take a deep breath after.

"WHAT? How long have you known this?" She looked me straight in the eyes.

"A few days." I said sheepishly.

"Oh my gosh! A few days? When is he going to ask?" I could tell she was a bit angry with me for not telling her.

"Um, tomorrow night. They're going for dinner."

"Ahhh! This is so exciting! They're going to be the Maliks!" I thought wrong. She was dancing around the room. I grabbed her the waist and whispered in her ear.

"You can't tell anyone. No one is allowed to know. Promise me now."

"I promise I won't tell a soul." She mimed zipping her lips and throwing away the key. I laughed at her immature act, and took her hands in mine.

"This is exciting though, isn't it?" She nodded and sat down on the couch. I could tell she was day dreaming, probably planning the wedding already.


	23. You're Doing Great

(Harry POV)

Two years later

"Delilah, you are doing great. Just keep pushing! You're almost there!"

She screamed once again, and crushed my hand in hers. I winced, but knew that my pain was nothing compared to hers. She gave one last push, and I heard a cry. I looked up, and saw our baby in the hands of the midwife. Delilah was lying back on the hospital bed, her eyes closed, gasping to try get her breath back.

A nurse walked to me, placing our baby in my arms.

"She is just gorgeous." She whispered. I nodded, but couldn't take my eyes off of my daughter.

A little while later, Lucy and Madison had came into the room, and Del held our baby out to Lucy. She immediately took her in her arms, as Madison sat next to Delilah on the bed.

"What are you planning to call her?" Madison asked, looking up at me.

"Oh we haven't thought about that yet. Delilah, do you have any ideas?" I looked over to her, and she was deep in thought.

"Emmy. I want to call her Emmy." She watched for my reaction.

"That's perfect for her." I took Emmy from Lucy and sat down next to Delilah. We smiled together as we looked down at our child. She was a few hours old, but just as beautiful as her mother.

When we had been given the all clear, we went straight back home. I unlocked the door, as Del carried Emmy behind me. Sitting in the lounge were Liam, Niall, Zayn and Louis. Lucy and Madison had gone, but were going to come around with Cassie and Bek later in the evening.

"Name?" Niall asked from the sofa as we walked in.

"Emmy." Delilah beamed. All four of the boys stood and went to hug Del. Soon they were all awwing over Emmy. I laughed at them as I went to get Delilah a drink. When I came out from the kitchen, they were back in the lounge, Zayn holding Emmy. Delilah was sitting against an armrest, her legs up on Liam's lap.

"She is the cutest baby I have ever seen Del." Liam said to her. Delilah just giggled.

"Well, she does have the prettiest lady in the world as her mother." I told him, as I handed Del her drink. Del blushed.

The boys took turns holding Emmy, each telling her that they were the better uncle. Soon the girls came over, and Cassie rushed to take Emmy out of Zayn's hands. Bek, Lucy and Madison were standing at the door to the lounge, and Cassie went to join them. They huddled around Emmy, gingerly playing with her fingers. I could tell that Del was tired, but didn't want to leave Emmy. I knelt down beside her.

"Del," I whispered, "I know you're tired. Please go rest. There are still nine of us to take care of Emmy. Nothing is going to happen, I promise." She hesitated before slowly getting up. I stood with her, and kissed her forehead.

"Night guys, I'm off to sleep." She walked out of the room, and soon I heard her close our bedroom door.

Emmy had fallen asleep in Niall's arms, so we were whispering our conversation.

"Delilah looks so tired, but so happy that she now has a daughter. She is so lucky." Madison told us.

"Another eight months, and I'll be just like her." Lucy sighed. Seven heads whipped around, jaws dropped. Louis was looking at Emmy, who was now in his arms, but a grin had appeared on his face.

"Excuse me, what did you just say?" Bek asked.

"I said that in eight months I will be just like Del. You know, happy with a baby." Lucy replied, a small smirk on her face.

"What? Oh my gosh! Why didn't you tell us!" Cassie whisper shouted.

Lucy laughed, "Well I was going to, but I thought that maybe I would announce it after Del had her baby. Lou and I decided that that would be best."

"Ahh, this is so exciting!" Bek laughed, causing us all to laugh with her. I noticed though, that Madison and Liam were having a silent conversation. Liam nodded, and Madison cleared her throat.

"Um guys, while we're at it, Liam and I thought you should know that we too are having a baby." She blushed a little bit.

"So many babies!" Niall exclaimed, and we all laughed again. Lucy and Madison were taken into so many hugs, I lost count.

Life was great at this moment. Delilah and I had baby Emmy, and there were soon to be two more members joining the eleven of us. We were all married, and lived within walking distance of each other. We couldn't have asked for better friends, that we now considered as family. What we did to deserve all of this, I didn't know.


	24. Couldn't Ask For Anything More

(Delilah POV)

Ava and Oliver were starting school today. Ava was Liam and Madison's four year old daughter. Oliver was Louis and Lucy's four year old son. Both were turning five in the next week. Zayn and Cassie had a daughter too, her name was Ruby and she was three. Niall and Bek had had a baby boy a year ago, and called him Ben, so now there were five kids, including Emmy who was five, and ten adults.

Emmy was very excited when I told her who was coming over this morning.

"Em, can you come here for a second?" I called from upstairs. I heard her small feet patter up the stairs.

"Hi Mummy!" She smiled at me. I couldn't help but return the smile.

"Emmy, guess who's coming around soon?" I could see that she was thinking, and laughed; she had her tongue sticking out.

"I give up. Who's coming over?"

"Oliver and Ava are starting school today, so they are coming with Louis and Aunt Madison to walk with us." Her face lit up, and she ran to her room to get dressed.

Emmy had the family parts sorted. Liam and Zayn were her uncles, while Niall and Louis were her older brothers. She would always get up to mischief with those two, while Liam and Zayn spoiled her silly. Bek and Lucy were her older sisters, and were always taking her out to town and going to see the latest movies. Madison and Cassie she thought of as aunts, as they were the ones who would stay at home with her, and bake or help her with her homework. Ava and Oliver were her best friends, and Ruby and Ben were like her younger siblings, and she loved helping the Cassie and Bek take care of them.

I had just finished doing Em's hair, when the doorbell went. We walked to the top of the stairs, and I watched as Harry went to answer. As soon as the door was open, Oliver and Ava burst through the door. They were followed by Madison and Louis, both who were laughing at them. When Emmy saw Oliver and Ava, she ran down the stairs as fast as her little legs could take her, and gave them both a huge hug. I walked down after her, greeting Madison and Louis.

"Kids, are you ready to go?" Harry asked. They nodded together, and the seven of us head off toward the school.

The kids were at the front of the pack, Harry was talking to Madison in the middle, Louis and I were at the back. We weren't talking about much, just the odd comment every now and then. It was awkward though. It was never awkward with Lou. The school was only a ten minute walk, so we were soon there, the four parents wishing the kids kids a great day at school. Just before Emmy walked into the building, she went up to Louis.

"Loulou?" That was her nickname for him.

"Yes, Em?" He crouched down to her height.

"Can we go for ice cream after school? Please?" She pouted. She knew that he couldn't resist that.

"Sure thing, Em. Should we bring anyone else?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No! Only us Loulou." He grinned.

"Well then Em, it's a date. Just go ask you parents first." She squealed and ran into his open arms. He stood back up, laughing.

"Mummy, Daddy, can I go with Lou?"

"Of course Emmy, now go on with Ava and Oli. You'll make them late for their first day!" She smiled a wide smile, then ran off to join to other two. We watched as they walked out of sight.

"Lou, you spoil her too much." Harry laughed as we walked back to our houses. Lou laughed back.

"It's true, but how can you resist that pout?"

We sat in the lounge, catching up on everything. We hadn't had a proper talk in a long time, and now that we weren't busy, we took the opportunity. Soon all ten of us were sitting together. Ben was asleep upstairs, and Ruby had taken a seat on Zayn. The boys were in deep conversation. Madison, Lucy and I too were having a conversation. Bek and Cassie were in upstairs, looking after Ben I guessed. Soon it was time to pick up the kids from school, so Madison and I decided to get them. When we arrived back at home, Em ran straight up to Lou.

"Hey Em, I think we might have to go for ice cream tomorrow. The big people and I have decided that everyone is going to have dinner here. Is that ok?" Em thought about it for a minute, then nodded, and jumped up into Lou's lap. She loved it when we all came together for dinner.

Cassie and Bek came downstairs after making sure baby Ben was ok, and told us that they would make dinner now. Within the next hour, I could smell the most amazing things. We were all getting hungry, and Niall asked them to hurry up every time his stomach growled. Soon we were all sitting around the large table that Harry and I had bought especially for dinners like this. Harry was sitting on on end, I was sitting next to him on his left. Across from me was Madison, who was sitting next to Liam. Sitting next to me was Bek, and next to her was Niall. Across from Niall was Louis, and next to him was Lucy. Sitting next to Niall was Cassie, who was across from Lucy. Zayn sat at the other end of the table, across from Harry. We always happened to sit like this, though we never actually had planned it like this. The kids were eating in the lounge.

Cassie and Bek had made a beautiful roast with vegetables for us. We passed the dishes around, and piled onto our plates, Niall having the most food. There was laughter buzzing, and banter around the table. A few times people almost choked from laughing with food in their mouths, resulting in everyone else laughing at them. I missed hanging out like this. We had all been so busy with work and the kids. I never thought I would ever say that. I laughed inwardly thinking that. Harry saw a faint smile play on my lips, and tilted his head as though he was asking me why. I shook my head and stabbed a potato with my fork. I looked around the room and thought. I had nine of the greatest friends I could wish for. I had a beautiful daughter, and a wonderful husband. There were four other kids that were like children to me, and I adored them. We were a big family. Life was bliss at this moment. I never wanted it to change. I was happy, and I couldn't ask for anything more.


End file.
